Choices
by Nova436
Summary: Meet Nova a 16-year-old girl who is kind, funny, smart and a student at Star Stable Academy. For the past six months Nova has been having the same dream over and over. about losing someone that means everything to her, but can someone mean everything to you if they don't exist?
"I can't do this Axe." I cried as I watched the love of my life slowly destroy himself. His black hair wiping around in the midst of the fire surrounding us those blood red eyes boring into me and tan skin that is the haunting memory of him. Of the day, that I lost him on the day that he had lost himself. "Nova wait!" I wake up sweat pouring off me I search the room confused as to where I am. "Another dream." I shake my head and grab around trying to switch on my bedside lamp. For the past six months, I have had the same dream of the same man repeatedly. "Hey you okay?" My long time best friend Bri looks over at me half awake her sea blue eyes barely opened. "Yeah I'm okay just the same old same old." She laughs a little bit before closing her eyes and going back into her dreamless sleep. "Wish that was me right about now." I scoff at the idea and get up out of my bed pulling on my silver barn boots grabbing my grey hoodie and walk out the door. My name is Nova I am 16 years old and live at an academy with my four best friends Alex, Robin, Vinyl, and Bri. We all attend a horse academy called Star Stable. Each of us specializing in one thing or another; mine being all three English Equine sports.

"Star Chaser come on in boy!" I call out to my five-year-old Palomino Arabian Stallion and laugh when I see him running towards the gate. "Hey boy how are you tonight?" I grin, grab his silver halter, lead off the hook beside the gate, and put it on him. "Come on no riding but a nice groom won't hurt maybe some apples?" He snorts and nudges my elbow as if saying, "Oh yes treats I can do." As I walk him in and cross time him he snorts again and I smile "Hold on." I run into the office and open the fridge finding my secret stash of apple slices from earlier in the day. "There we go." I giggle as his lips tickle my hand. "Such a good boy!" I run over to his stall and grab his grooming box. "Hm what's this?" I see a shining object in the corner and pull it out examining it. "It looks like some kind of silver stone?" I feel how smooth it is and see the chain connected to it. "Maybe someone dropped it?" I shrug and clasp it on my neck. "I will have to ask around tomorrow. Alright boy time for some intense grooming!" I rush back over and begin to brush him out. Picking out each hoof and combing his beautiful white mane and tail out. "I wish the dreams would stop Chaser." I sigh leaning against him. He snorts once again and gives a little push on my legs. "What boy do you wanna go for a quick ride?" He bobs his head once whinnying as he does. "Okay okay hold on let me get my riding breeches and helmet. " I change out of my pj shorts and put on the white breeches and silver helmet. "Where are my riding boots…Ah? There they are!" I hurry along and tack him up quickly in his tack releasing him from the cross-ties. "Alright let's go!" I pull myself up into the saddle and walk him out onto the forest path.

As we walked along the path, I take a deep breath and sigh wiping my hand across my face in confusion. "How can you love someone and feel the loss of them if they were never really there?" I giggle and roll my eyes. "I sound so crazy right now all over the imaginary love of my life!" I scoff and click to Chaser making him conform into a small easygoing canter. "Alright here comes that log!" I grin feeling excited as I make him stride and speed up going towards the fallen tree faster. "Up!" I call out leaning my butt out of seat and leaning on his neck as we fly over it. "Good boy could have been a little smoother though." I smirk when he snorts and shakes his head as if saying "Oh so what now I'm not good enough for you?" I laugh and pat his neck trying to reassure him. As we come, up to another fallen tree Chaser stops dead in his tracks.


End file.
